clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Spy Gadget
awarding the Spy Gadget in Mission 2.]] The Spy Gadget is an extremely high quality invention, constructed by Gary. It resembles a small, blue, laptop or a blue Nintendo DS (because that is the game's platform) with many useful gadgets built into it. Only EPF Agents (see Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force) have access to them. This device can only be used in Elite Penguin Force games, so it is not available in the online Club Penguin. Some penguins get it confused with the Spy Phone. Spy Gadget Features Black items are available in all games. Red items are only in Elite Penguin Force. Blue items are only in Herbert's Revenge. *'Spy Phone': This device is similar to the Spy Phone. It allows members of the Elite Penguin Force to communicate with each other. You can even contact The Director at times in the game. *'Decoder': This useful device is used to decode secret messages around Club Penguin. It displays the coded message in a screen and on the left side of this screen you have all the symbols and their translations. It is used often in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *'Spy Log': This is used to keep track of useful things in the game. *'Mechano-Duster': You use this device to clear away things like snow piles, grime, paint and dust to reveal useful items. *'HQ Jump Button': It is used to get to the Command Room faster, like the teleport button on the Spy Phone. *'Robotomy Gadget': This is only used near the end of the game and is necessary to complete the game. You use it to deactivate the haywire Test Bots that run loose on Club Penguin. Unfortunately, you can only use it when the robots are standing still, which is why you need the help of the Elite Puffles. *'Trekker Call': This device is added by G in one of the later missions. It is used to ride on the Snow Trekker (Also known as the Snow Cat). *'Super Power Flashlight': This high-power flashlight allows you to see in dark places. *'Spy Gadget Help Book': Even EPF Agents need a refresher on the Spy Gadget. *'Spy Snake Game': After all 6 Snake Tokens are collected, you can play this game. *'Scissors': A helpful tool for cutting things. This also appears in the online game, but not in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *'Wrench': This wrench comes in handy when there are bolts to unscrew. This also appears in the online game, but not in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *'Comb': Not the most useful tool, it is used to untangle fur. This also appears in the online game, but not in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. Trivia using her Spy Gadget in Mission 11.]] *In Mission 11, The Veggie Villain, Dot can be seen using her Spy Gadget to teleport the agents out to the Ski Village once the code is solved. *It resembles a Nintendo DS. *It is not powered by the same system as the Spy Phone, for two reasons. One, it is much more powerful, being able to transport several people out of a room in mere seconds. Secondly, when all other PSA technology is inoperable, it works fine, meaning the EPF probably has its own system. *Oddly, desktop EPF Agents are not equipped with this device, but instead with the EPF Phone. See also *Elite Penguin Force *List of Gary's Inventions *PSA Spy Phone *EPF Spy Phone Category:DS Category:Machines Category:Gary's inventions Category:Inventions